Blog użytkownika:Marione-ygatta/Dziura w suficie.
podkład muzyczny Zła wersja, opowiadanie przed jest udane. _______________________________________________________________________ Drzemie. Koło niej panuje cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu lekkimi powiewami wiatru. Odgarniają łagodnie raz po raz włosy z jej twarzy. Czuje się niemal bezpieczna. Ciepło rozchodzi się po jej całym ciele, powodując całkowite rozluźnienie mięśni. Jej umysł częściowo się obudził, ale ona nie chce wyjść z tego stanu. Nie otworzy oczu. Ta akcja spowodowałaby przyjście jasności umysłu. Minuty mijają bardzo szybko. Jakby energia wypływająca z Kronosa pojawiła się w składzie powietrza. Przewraca się na drugi bok. Rozciąga się i ponownie kuli w kłębek. Jest jej przyjemnie i błogo. Poszwa kołdry przykrywa jej podbródek i dolną wargę. Zasypia głęboko obejmując jedną ręką poduszkę. Wzdryga się, ponieważ powietrze zaczęło oziębiać się. Włoski na skórze stają dęba. Momentalnie się budzi. Przewraca ciało na bok. Spoczywa teraz po prawej stronie. Naciąga na siebie kołdrę. Jeden z jej rąbków, składa w palcach. Przytrzymuje go kciukiem. Sen już nie nastąpi. Udaremnia jej to lodowate powietrze. Jej ciało powoli zamarza. Gdy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę... Gwałtownie wstaje otwierając oczy. Po wyostrzeniu wzroku przeszywa nim pokój. Szuka jednego obiektu. Zauważa je. Okno jest całkowicie zamknięte. Marszczy brwi. To nie jest logiczne. Dreszcze przebiegają jej po plecach. Wyczuwa, że wiatr wieje z góry. Powoli unosi głowę. Dziwi się. Zauważa dziurę w suficie kształtem przypominającą ogromną rękę. Z osłupieniem patrzy się na niebo pokryte milionem gwiazd. Nie jest w stanie zebrać myśli. W końcu przez ich ogrom przebija się jedna: Jest około 4 nad ranem. Wpatruje się w dziurę szukając jakichkolwiek poszlak, które wskazałyby genezę całego tego dziwnego zjawiska. Nic nie znajduje. Zdezorientowana opuszcza głowę. Teraz dokładniej ogląda swój pokój. Nic się nie zmieniło. Szare ściany kontrastują z staromodnymi, brązowymi meblami. Jest ich niewiele. Łóżko, biurko, krzesło i regał na książki. Większość znajduje się w kartonach, które piętrzą się przy rogach pokoju. Melancholia i strach dosłownie z niego wypływają. Przed paroma godzinami czyste, ale teraz zakurzone pomieszczenie przysłaniają kawałki tynku. Brak tylko jednego. Oderwanego kawałku sufitu.Gdzie w takim razie mógł się on podziać? Odgarnia zmierzwione włosy. Obiema dłońmi przeciera sobie twarz. Energicznie wysuwa nogi spod kołdry. Przenosi ciężar ciała na nie, gdy już znajdują się na posadzce. Jest lodowata. Wkłada miękkie kapcie wyczuwając je pod gołymi palcami. Mózg pracuje jej wolniej niż zwykle. To przez dość wczesną porę dnia. Wciąga głęboko powietrze. Jest ledwo przytomna. Wstaje z łóżka i wyprostowuje się. Kręci głową we wszystkich kierunkach by rozruszać mięśnie szyi. Obraca się w stronę jedynego przedmiotu w pokoju. Zegarka, który znajduje się teraz centralnie przed nią. Na półce z książkami. Przybliża się do niego. Wydobywa się z niego ciche jednostajne, przyjemne dla uszu tykanie. Wskazówki wskazują wpół do czwartej. Jej twarz staje się jeszcze smutniejsza. Zmartwiona słaniając się i szurając kapciami przechodzi przez połowę pokoju do łazienki. Będąc tuż przy niej, mocno naciska na chłodną, metalową klamkę otwierając wielkie skrzypiące drzwi. Ciemność udaremnia zobaczenie czegokolwiek. Może kogokolwiek? Wyciąga dłoń szukając na ścianie włącznika od światła, a po wyczuciu go naciska go palcem wskazującym, u lewej ręki, zaś drugą zamyka za sobą drzwi Stawia wyniośle jeden krok i dwa za nim. Obraca się o 180 stopni. Zatrzymuje się błądząc wzrokiem po płaskim, czystym lustrze. Obramowane jest w jasnobrązowe warkocze, wykute zapewne przez dobrego artystę. Wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w jego szklaną powierzchnię. Zawsze widzi to samo. Każdy kto koło niej przechodzi zastanawia się dlaczego ma taki wyraz twarzy. Odpowiedź jest banalnie prosta: przez całe swoje życie nie zaznała normalności ani prawdziwego, kojącego spokoju. To marzenie, które mogłoby spełnić się tylko w snach. Jednak nawet one, nie chcą jej pomóc. Kiedy coś jej się przydarzy automatycznie razem z matką pakują się i opuszczają zastałą posiadłość. Wcześniej było inaczej... To dzieje się już od trzech lat. Od ukończenia dwunastu lat. Podobno, chodzi tu również o pracę jej rodzicielki. Kłamstwa. Jej życie tylko z nich się składa Wszystko zależy od Alex. Jednak... nie da się tego powstrzymać. To nie choroba, nie ma na to leku. Odwraca z obrzydzeniem głowę. Dość! - wrzeszczy w swoim umyśle. Ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Krzyknąć sobie w twarz. Matka sypie kłamstwami a ona nie jest zdolna do tego żeby jej to wytknąć. Podchodzi do komody. Łapie za pierwszą poziomą rączkę i ciągnie ja ku sobie. Jest już otwarta. Wkłada tam jedną rękę i przebiega po ubraniach opuszkami palców. Dotykanie tkaniny jest dla niej przyjemnością. Relaksuje się. Odgarnia niektóre ubrania aby dostrzec te skryte za nimi. Ku satysfakcji, wyciąga czarne części garderoby. Układa wszystko na taborecie, który znajduje się o krok od niej. Ściąga spoconą górną część piżamy i rzuca ją na podłogę. Zdejmuje obiema dłońmi dolną część. Naciąga ją stopami aby przyspieszyć ten proces. Macha nimi na boki aby nogawki oraz całą część spodni znajdowała się na posadzce z kafelków. Wchodzi pod prysznic. Przekręca korek na ciepłą wodę i zamyka drzwiczki. Siada pod natryskiem oblewana po łydkach ciepłą wodą przefiltrowaną z wodociągów. Przygląda się obłokom pary lecącej do góry w stronę sufitu. Spuszcza wzrok, dostrzega kropelki wody, które spływają po ściankach. W tym stanie emocjonalnym nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić. Chciałabym tak po prostu zniknąć, jednak samobójstwo jest mi obcym konceptem, nie pasuje do mnie... Zbyt trudne do wykonania. Prędzej zemdleję niż uda mi się coś sobie zrobić. Wychodzi spod kabiny gwałtownie zatrzaskując jej drzwi. Woda ścieka po niej strugami. W miejscu, w którym stoi tworzy się kałuża wody. Cofa się i zakręca kurek od wody. Odwraca się. Przygląda się ręcznikowi który wisi na wieszaku. Ubierz się - rozkazuje jej głos wewnętrzny. Podchodzi do niego i wyciera się niedokładnie. Woda z pluskiem odbija się od jest stóp kiedy cofa się w stronę taboretu. Będąc przy nim zakłada ubrania. Zaczynając od skarpetek. Nie chce przechodzić przez pokój należący do mamy. Wdrapuje się na komodę podtrzymując się dłońmi na parapecie. Zaciska knykcie. Podciąga okno do góry i wychodzi przez nie z łazienki. Wypada niezgrabnie na nierówną podłogę. Jest już na długim korytarzu. Przechodzi przez niego w skupieniu. Stawiając jak najcichsze kroki. Będąc przy drzwiach wyjściowych zakłada buty sportowe. Chce już wyjść, jednak w tym momencie do jej uszu dociera szuranie kapci. Wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo. Obraca się przez ramię. Nic nie widzi. Schyla się ponownie by zawiązać sznurówki. Naciska lewą ręką na klamkę ciężkich drzwi przechodząc przez nie. Gdy zamyka je powoli dostrzega w korytarzu istotę stojącą z opuszczonymi bezwładnie rękami . Nie zastanawiając się na tym, co powinna zrobić, ze strachem trzaska drzwiami. Zbiega po schodach. Pokonuje ich przynajmniej dwadzieścia. Już dwa piętra za nią. Jest na parterze. Zatrzymuje się wyhamowując. Otwiera główne drzwi i zaczyna biegnąć. Zaczynając od truchtu, kończąc na najszybszym tempie jakie może utrzymać. Blok i jej klatka są już ledwo dostrzegalne. Zostawiła je w tyle około półtorej minuty temu. Ma dobrą kondycję. Konwersacje nigdy dobrze jej nie wychodziły dlatego zawsze unika ich jak tylko się da. Wszystkiego unika. Nie ze strachu. Tak może się tylko wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka, ale... Ona po prostu nie chce zrujnować innym życia. Woli już na zawsze pozostać bez niczyjej pomocy. Samotnie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach